(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to rail car structures. More particularly, the subject matter relates to heat resistant floor assemblies for rail vehicles and to heat resistant panel assemblies for rail vehicles for providing structures heat resistant properties.
(b) Related Prior Art
Some vehicle, such as trains, cars, and planes, but also some buildings, must undergo a plurality of different tests before they can be commercialized. For example, trains and certain buildings must overcome some tests related to heat resistant properties and fire resistant properties. Under some regulations, a train must be able to withstand temperatures reaching as high as 850° C. after 30 minutes.
Many floor structures of rail vehicles are made of metallic floor structure, such as aluminum structures which melts at about 660° C. and would therefore not be able to withstand temperatures as high as 850° C.
There is therefore a need for heat resistant floor assemblies for rail vehicles, for heat resistant panel assemblies for rail vehicles and for heat resistant assemblies for providing structures with heat resistant properties.